Afterschool
by Marysoph
Summary: *TRADUCCION* AU. Sakura e Ino estan en la escuela secundaria juntas. Ino es la abeja reina, y Sakura es... Sakura. Basicamente solo otra historia de la escuela secundaria. InoSaku
1. Capítulo I

**Nota.- **¡Esta no es mi historia! Esta historia le corresponde a jumblegut-Lane y la misma tiene el nombre de Afterschool. En lo personal esta historia me gusta mucho, así que pensé que sería una buena idea traducirla al español y que la lean.

Autor original: jumblegut-Lane

Lenguaje original: Inglés

Antes de empezar, e_sto es Sakura pensando,_ y **_esto es Sakura interna._**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Afterschool pertenece a jumblegut-Lane

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Ella detestaba los pasillos. Los pasillos eran pasarelas, donde todas las miradas estaban sobre ti. La única diferencia entre los dos es que en una pasarela, la gente te juzga abiertamente, mientras que en un pasillo, no obstante, las personas pretenden no juzgarte, o incluso notarte, aunque lo hacen. Este era el por qué ella solo cogía sus libros cuando era necesario, y, después de conseguir sus libros, ella siempre se deslizaba lejos en el extremo del pasillo y de la sociedad. Hizo todo lo posible para pasar desapercibida, lo cual no era fácil cuando tienes un pelo de color rosa brillante. Pero aun así, se las había arreglado para pasar todo el primer trimestre sin mayores incidentes. _¡Buen trabajo! S_e felicitó a sí misma, apenas logrando no darse una palmadita en la espalda.

Mientras ella se escabullía, un susurro de movimiento nervioso entró en erupción a lo largo del pasillo que incluso Sakura fue sacada de su aturdimiento. Suspiró al notar que la causa era, como de costumbre, Ino Yamanaka. Pasarela o pasillo, Ino se pavoneaba con absoluta confianza, flanqueada por dos de su (por falta de un mejor término) grupo. La manada circundante de adolescentes en el pasillo se detuvo y miró, derramando fingida indiferencia por las miradas de pura admiración. Sakura negó con la cabeza, usando la distracción para deslizarse lentamente hacia el cuarto de baño, pero su cuerpo se congeló cuando ojos verdes y azules se cruzaron en la extensión de los cuerpos. Miró hacia la puerta del baño, luego de vuelta a Ino. Aunque su cuerpo estaba congelado, su mente estaba corriendo.

**_¡Ella te está mirando!_**

_¿A mí? Ella no me está mirando. ¿Por qué diablos iba a estar mirándome?_

**_Oh, Dios mío, está caminando de nuevo. Mierda, estamos jodidas. ¡Joder, joder, joder, joder!_**

**_¡Entra al baño, tal vez no nos vio!_**

_Por supuesto que nos vio, ¡idiota! Solo actúa calmada. Actúa calmaaaaaada…_

Se apoyó contra la pared y cruzó sus brazos. Cuánto Ino más se acercaba, más nerviosa se ponía Sakura. Por el momento Ino estaba a unos seis metros de distancia, el temblor comenzó. Sakura cerró sus ojos y pronunció la letra de Teenagers para calmarse.

–¿Hablándote a ti misma, fenómeno? No me di cuenta que estabas tan desesperada por amigos. – Sakura abrió los ojos a una sonrisa burlona. Cualquier niño que había estado algo cerca de ella comenzó a dispersarse. Nadie quería ser atrapado en el fuego cruzado de Ino. Ino no se dio cuenta, flexionándose para gruñir en la oreja de Sakura. –Baño.

Ella hizo un gesto a sus dos delicados matones. –Vigilen la puerta por los maestros.– Las dos asintieron, divertidas.

Mientras tanto, el cerebro de Sakura estaba funcionando a mil por hora.

**_¿Deberíamos tratar de correr?_**

_Ella no nos puede obligar a entrar; ¡somos más fuerte que ella!_

**_¡Sí!_**

_Así que, ¿correr o no correr?_

**_Esa es la pregunta._**

_Vamos a conseguir ser la mierda golpeada, ¿no?_

**_Síp._**

Ella se asomó dentro, yendo completamente en contra de sus instintos nerd. Apenas tuvo tiempo para registrar los aburridos azulejos marrones y verdes del suelo del baño antes de que Ino la empujara en un cubículo, aislándolas aún más. Se quedaron cara a cara, o más bien, cara a barbilla en el pequeño cubículo.

–¿Por qué el cubículo? – preguntó Sakura. No había nadie más en el baño para oír su conversación (o golpearla) de todas maneras.

Ino le lanzó una mirada llena de desprecio. –¿Qué pasa si alguien se las arregla para entrar? Ellos me verían. Contigo. –la rubia se burló. Sakura sintió su ira crecer. No había entrado aquí a dejarse insultar.

–Mira, ¿qué es lo que quieres? –ella espetó. Levantó la barbilla para mirar a la cara de Ino. La rubia se le quedó mirando por encima del hombro con altivez, la sonrisa de antes se ha ido. Ella miró a la izquierda, luego a la derecha antes de atreverse a hablar. –Necesito tu ayuda.

Sakura casi se echó a reír, la situación era tan ridícula. La chica que literalmente había hecho de misión hacer la vida escolar de Sakura en un infierno ahora estaba preguntando (o más bien, exigiendo) por su ayuda. Sakura pasó junto a ella y se dirigió a la puerta del cubículo. Ella la abrió sólo para que fuera cerrada de golpe, segundos más tarde. El sonido hizo eco en todo el vacío baño. Sakura se giró para enfrentar a Ino, mirándola como si ella hubiera perdido la cabeza. Ino empujó contra la puerta del cubículo, con una mano en cada lado de Sakura, atrapándola efectivamente. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y llenos de pánico, y ella miró abajo para recomponerse. Cuando volvió a mirar su expresión era tranquila, pero su palabras tenían un olor amenazante.

–Mira perra, estoy hablando en serio en este momento. –explicó, mirando a Sakura hacia abajo. Sakura le devolvió la mirada. –Necesito a alguien que me enseñe esta mierda de Cálculo, y todo el mundo sabe que tú eres la más inteligente, además de Shikamaru– Sakura sonrió. Después de todo, era cierto.

–Ahora dime, ¿por qué _demonios_ debería ayudarte? –Sakura preguntó, disfrutando el dulce sonido de las tablas siendo volteadas. –Nunca has sido otra cosa más que una perra para mí y mis amigos.

Ino sonrió y asintió, mirando casi orgullosa, pero cambió a su máscara tranquila de nuevo, cuando vio el puño de Sakura apretarse. –Mira, tú sabes que yo prácticamente manejo este colegio– Sakura frunció el ceño, pero asintió a regañadientes. –Voy a parar de forma activa de buscarte a ti y a tu banda de fenómenos, siempre y cuando tú cooperes. Los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron y se llenaron de codicia mientras consideraba las implicaciones.

_No, ¿Ino?_

**_¡Podríamos comer el almuerzo en la cafetería sin tener que ser acribilladas con espaguetis!_**

_¡Podríamos estudiar en la biblioteca sin tener nuestros libros robados!_

**_¡Podríamos cambiarnos en el vestuario con seguridad!_**

_¡Podríamos sentarnos en la parte delantera del aula sin peinar los escupitajos de bolas de papel por la noche!_

**_¡Podríamos caminar a través del pasillo sin zancadillas o sin ser fastidiadas!_**

_¿Dijiste pasillo? ¡Porque yo amo los pasillos!_

**_Podríamos… _**–Hay algunas reglas, por supuesto–interrumpió. Sakura frunció el ceño, cortándola de su celebración interior. –¿Qué quieres decir?

–Bueno–Ino empezó a enumerar las normas sobre su dedo. –Número uno: No puedes decirle a nadie, y quiero decir a _nadie_ acerca de esta cosa de la tutoría. No quiero ser asociada contigo. –Su labio se curvó con disgusto ante la idea. Sakura asintió con facilidad. Ella realmente no tenía mucha gente a la cual contarle de todas modos. No es que sus amigos le creerían.

–Número dos: Aléjate de mí. Solo porque no te estaré buscando, no significa que puedas venir hacia a mí y esperar a que yo no haga nada. Como una cuestión de hecho, sólo mantente como a 9 metros de radio lejos de mí todo el tiempo. –Sakura asintió de nuevo. Estas reglas solo se estaban poniendo mejor y mejor. Ino continuó.

–Y, como tú sabes tengo que animar después de la escuela hasta las 5 y otras cosas, así que voy a venir a las… digamos ¿seis? –La entonación de la oración hecha parecía como una pregunta, pero Sakura sabía que no lo era. Ella frunció el ceño. – ¿Seis? ¿Por qué tan tarde?

_Espera un minuto…_

_¿Venir?_

–_¿Venir?_ –Sakura protestó. –¿Por qué no podemos simplemente hacerlo en la biblioteca o en alguna parte? Porque _no_ te quiero en mi casa. –Ino suspiró y sacudió la cabeza como, _esta idiota._

–Porque entonces alguien podría vernos–explicó. Ella pronunció cada palabra cuidadosamente como si se dirigiera a un niño lento. Ella se apartó de la puerta y camino alrededor de Sakura, dejándola en el cubículo sola. Miró hacia atrás, como si recordara algo que había olvidado. –Entonces, ¿qué es entonces? –

Sakura respiro por primera vez en lo que parecía siglos. –N-necesito algo de tiempo para pensar en ello.

–Lo que sea–Ino respondió, girándose sobre sus talones y saliendo. Sakura la observo irse, incapaz de ver la sonrisa victoriosa que se había extendido a través de las características de la rubia.

_Este es un no, ¡un rotundo no!_

**_Pero el estudio en la librería…_**

_¡Ella quiere venir a la casa!_

**_La caminata en el pasillo…_**

_¡Ella fue una completa perra para nosotros!_

**_La dulce, dulce vista desde el frente del aula…_**

_Voy a decir que sí, ¿verdad?_

**_Sip_**


	2. Vestuarios

Usualmente no tardo tanto, pero he estado teniendo unos problemas, así que espero que puedan perdonarme. De todas maneras ya les traigo el siguiente capítulo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Afterschool pertenece a jumblegut-Lane

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Vestuario**

**–**Está bien**–**Ino reclamó por enésima vez, rechazando a Sakura**. –**Tengo esta**–** Sakura recordó donde estaba, flotando con ansiedad en el hombro de Ino. Ella estiró el cuello para ver el problema, pero fue bloqueada una vez más por el hombre de Ino y palabras confiadas. **–**Mira, ¿puedes _retroceder de una puta vez_? Estás haciendo esto más difícil simplemente dando vueltas como un puto buitre esperando por mí a joderlo.

Sakura, se mordió la lengua, absteniéndose de informar a Ino que ella no tenía que esperar a que eso suceda. Ino había hecho no uno o dos errores, sino al menos siete sólo en este problema hasta ahora. Mientras tanto, Ino estaba redondeando un decimal viéndose muy satisfecha de sí misma. **–**Ahí**– **dijo triunfante.

**–**No**– **contestó Sakura, tratando de contener una sonrisa. _Maldición, nunca había visto a nadie _tan_ malo en matemáticas,_ pensó.

**_Admitelo._** Su yo interior indicó. **_Te gusta verle hacerlo mal en esto._**

_¡No! _Sakura negó. Sólo e_s agradable verla bajada los humos._

**–**Perra**– **Sakura escuchó murmurar a Ino mientras deslizaba el papel de nuevo hacía sí misma. Empezó en el problema de nuevo y dentro de los primeros dos minutos hizo el mismo error que antes. Sakura se inclinó para señalarle**– **Tal vez si tú…**–**

**–**¡Lo tengo!** –**Ino espetó, las cejas fruncidas en concentración. Sakura suspiró.

* * *

**–**Ella no va a escuchar, al igual que, en _todo,_ aunque ella completamente ¡apesta para las matemáticas!** – **Sakura se quejó. Hinata asintió y sonrió, una respuestas típica de Hinata. **–**Y encima de eso, ¡ella es una perra todo el tiempo que está ahí!** –**ella bajo su voz. Incluso si ellas estaban solas en el pasillo, ahí estaba la oportunidad de ser agarradas por Ino. Las paredes tienen oídos después de todo.

**–**¡Lo digo en serio!** – **Sakura continuó, abriendo la puerta del vestuario para Hinata antes de seguirla dentro. **–**Ya han pasado dos semanas, tres días a la semana y no hemos llegado a _ninguna parte._ Si tengo que hacer esto por más tiempo…

**–**¿S-Sakura?** –**Hinata preguntó tímidamente. Cuando Sakura se volteó ella se estremeció como si esperara un golpe. **–**¿Te vas a cambiar _aquí dentro_?** –**Las dos últimas palabras fueron susurradas con incredulidad. Sakura miró a su alrededor. Había pasado un tiempo desde que había estado en el vestuario debido principalmente a su destierro social del área, pero ella había hecho su parte del trato.** –**Sí**–**contestó. Un pensamiento la golpeó. **–**A m-menos que no estés cómoda, porque lo entiendería si…

–Está bien– Hinata la interrumpió. –Somos amigas. –Hinata le ofreció una suave sonrisa, que Sakura alegremente regresó. Hinata siempre sabía exactamente cuando ella necesitaba tranquilizarse. Ella había sido una de los pocos en su pequeño grupo que había aprendido las preferencias de Sakura, y continuó tratándola exactamente igual.

Las dos empezaron a cambiarse sacándose sus camisetas, y Sakura decidió dar un casual barrido al vestuario. Nada demasiado lascivo, solo una mirada casual alrededor para comprobar si hay peligro o amenazas u otras…otras…_otras…otras…cosas que…otras…otras…otras, otras, otras…_

**_Maaaaldición, ¡Hinata tiene unos enormes pechos!_**

_…__otras…um…otras…_

**_¿Dónde esconde esas cosas?_**

_Otras…otras…otras…_

**_¡Tiene que haber algún tipo de vórtice espacial en su chaqueta o algo!_**

_…__comprobando por…um…otras…cosas…que…_

**_Mira, si fuera tú, lo cual soy, iría allí, tendría a uno de esos bebes en cada mano y sólo…_**

_¡Detente! ¡Ella sólo nos llamó amiga! Ahora aparta tus ojos de esos…um…_

**_¿Tetas?_**

Sakura seguía balbuceando e intentando no comerse con los ojos a una ajena Hinata cuando Temari, Tayuya, y Karin, se paseaban. Sakura, había olvidado completar su barrida al vestuario, no se dio cuenta hasta que Temari golpeó su espalda contra el vestuario. El dolor se disparó en la espalda de Sakura con un rápido escalofrío siguiéndolo por el frio metal. Temari encontró su mirada con la de ella, sus labios inclinados en una sonrisa oh-muy familiar de un torturador.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí _fenómeno_? – exigió Temari. Sakura frunció el ceño. ¿Qué había en ella que hacía pensar a la gente que era un "fenómeno"?

_Es el cabello, ¿no es así?_ Especuló.

**_Ta vez es que te hablas a ti misma._**

Otro empujón de Temari trajo a Sakura de vuelta a la realidad. Miró alrededor del vestuario, atrapando las miradas de varias chicas risueñas que habían formado un impreciso anillo alrededor de ellas antes de finalmente encontrar la mirada con Hinata que estaba prácticamente temblando. Sakura, mirando más de cerca, se sorprendió al descubrir que era la ira, no el miedo lo que causaba los temblores. Por fin levantó la cabeza para mirar, directo en los ojos de la rubia intimidante.

La ira brilló en los ojos de Temari cuando se encontraron con los de Sakura, pero la emoción fue rápidamente remplazada por la expresión de un gato vigilando a un ratón. –Mira– empezó con una voz dulce enfermiza– Simplemente no queremos que estés avergonzada, ¿de acuerdo? Nosotras no queremos que te sientas mal por tus costillas sobresalientes, o tu absoluta falta de curvas. –Sonrió mientras las chicas alrededor rieron disimuladamente. Sakura luchó contra el impulso de mirar abajo para evaluarse a ella misma o cruzar sus brazos. Ella ya sabía que lo que Temari dijo era verdad, pero no iba a dejar que estas chicas la vean dudar de sí misma.

**_Golpéala_**

_¡No!... Todavía no._

–Y ya que estamos en el tema–Temari comenzó de nuevo. –No pienses que…–en medio de su oración, un enorme bostezo hizo eco por toda la habitación. Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia a Ino, que estaba apoyándose contra el vestidor observando fríamente la escena, muy parecida a la Reina de Hielo. –Estoy aburrida–dijo ella, volviéndose a abandonar el vestuario.

Temari la vio alejarse, vaciló, luego siguió con un "lo que sea" para acentuar su partida. Tayuya y Karin la seguían de cerca. El grupo de chicas que se habían juntado alrededor también se alejaron hacia la puerta del gimnasio, murmurando sobre lo que había sucedido. Pronto sólo eran Hinata y Sakura en el vestuario.

Sakura se giró para terminar de cambiarse sin una palabra. No estaba de humor para hablar y Hinata no era muy sociable cuando ella estaba enfadada de todos modos. Así que Sakura se sorprendió cuando unos brazos se envolvieron alrededor de sus hombros y la atrajeron cerca. Se puso rígida, luego, después de un momento, se relajó en el abrazo.

–¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó ella cuando Hinata finalmente la soltó, tratando de reírse de ello.

–Lo siento mucho– Hinata se disculpó, sus hombros empezando a temblar. Sakura dio un paso adelante y agarró a Hinata en un torpe abrazo. Hinata murmuró con ira en el brazo de Sakura, escupiendo frases como "perras" y "demasiado estúpida" y muchos "si sólo hubiera"

–No–Sakura murmuró en respuesta. –Vamos Hinata. Está bien. En serio, lo está. Mira, estoy bien ahora. Tal vez fue demasiado pronto para el vestuario de todos modos– recordó su espalda, la cual estaba indudablemente con moretones por ahora. –Además, prefiero que sea yo que tú. Y mira, ¡tengo protección imperial ahora! Incluso si ella apenas puede añadir. – Hinata se rio un poco ante eso. Era pequeña, pero suficiente para mostrar que estaba bien por ahora. Sakura se liberó agradecida, ella realmente no era de las del contacto físico.

–¡De acuerdo! ¡Vamos a educación física entonces! Será mejor que el Sr. Gai no intenté hacernos poner esas pesas encima cuando corremos porque no voy a…–Ella se dejó llevar en una perorata sin sentido mientras que interiormente se tranquilizaba así misma. Todo estaba bien ahora. Todo había caído en una especie de retorcido, precario balance. Ella suspiró con alivio. Todo estaba simplemente bien.

**_Tú deberías haberla golpeado hasta la mierda._**


	3. Ramen

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Afterschool pertenece a jumblegut-Lane

Maldito tiempo. En serio lamento la tardanza, pero ahora estoy peor que antes, entré en la época de exámenes. Espero puedan perdonarme.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Ramen**

–Oye um… ¿muéstrame este? –preguntó Ino. Sakura levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y miró alrededor de la habitación. _De acuerdo, así que no hay nadie aquí, excepto yo._

**_¿Tal vez está en su teléfono?_**

_Oh, ¡en su teléfono! Eso tiene sentido._

Ella sólo había bajado su mirada de vuelta a su libro cuando Ino volvió a hablar–Um, perra no pretendas que no me escuchaste. ¿Sabes qué? Jódete, lo averiguaré por mi mism…

–¡NO! –Sakura prácticamente gritó–Quiero decir… Supongo que podría mostrarte. Desde que me pediste–Ino le dio una mirada extraña– ¿De… acuerdo? Entonces el número treinta y cuatro de aquí está matándome. ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso?

Sakura empezó en el problema, comenzando con el logaritmo luego trabajando desde allí. Inconscientemente empezó a sonreír mientras trabajaba. No había nada más refrescante para el cerebro, luego, procesando algunos números difíciles. Ella miró a su espalda a una mirada vacía de ojos azules. –Oh– señaló, recordando para qué estaba ahí. –De acuerdo, entonces… um… Tú acabas de tomar el logaritmo de ambos lados, y hay un exponente aquí, entonces puedes convertir eso en un coeficiente aquí, y desde allí es bastante viento en popa.

Ino continuó mirando. Su boca se movía mientras articulaba los números, siguiendo los pasos de Sakura. –Lo que no entiendo es como… bien espera, ¿crees que puedas hacer el treinta y cinco? Es parecido y creo que si puedo verlo de nuevo entonces tal vez lo entienda– Sakura asintió y empezó el treinta y cinco, explicando mientras iba. Estaba en el número treinta y ocho cuando las campanas de alarma comenzaron a apagarse.

_Ella sí que necesita ayuda en muchos problemas._

_Supongo que ella es más como una aprendiz visual…_

_Ella está usándome ¿no es así?_

**_Mira el titulo_**

Sakura lo leyó. Decía, "Tarea de Mate #34-40". Sakura sintió su respiración empezar a ponerse tensa, y su puño, comenzó a apretar y aflojar, una y otra vez, las uñas mordidas de sus dedos en su palma. –Oh, ¿así que ese es la regla del exponentes o algo así? ¿Lo mueves hacia la parte delantera? Pero ¿que si es un exponente como el treinta y nueve, aquí? – Ino miró fijamente a Sakura, sus ojos azul claro tan inocente como podían ser.

**_Demasiado inocente_**

–Eres una _perra_– Sakura respiró, la indignación evidente en su voz. –¿No es esta la mierda por la cual fuiste atrapada la primera vez? –Ino le devolvió la mirada con enojo, la expresión herida de alguien falsamente acusado. –¿Qué?

–¡Oh Dios mío! –Sakura gritó. –No puedo creer que intentaste hacer la misma mierda en mí, ¡como piensas que soy tan estúpida!

**_Sí, dile Sakura. ¡Te doy permiso para hacerlo!_**

–Bien que caíste en ella ahora ¿no es así? –Ino gruñó de vuelta, dejando caer toda pretensión de inocencia. Ella se echó el pelo con una mirada de desprecio en sus ojos. –No hay necesidad de hacer tal gran cosa sobre ello. –Sakura se congeló.

–Vete–Ino se giró para mirar, ojos azules con sorpresa. Sakura no esperó a que ella encuentre sus mordaces palabras o su lengua venenosa. Ella sabía que no ganaría en una batalla de palabras si ella perdía su momento. –Vamos–exigió. Ino resopló y agarró su bolso, saliendo muy enfadada con toda la dignidad que podo reunir. Sakura se paró hasta que escuchó el portazo de la puerta frontal, luego se hundió en su cama.

Ella yació quieta por un tiempo hasta que el creciente calor en su estómago fue demasiado para soportar. Se puso de pie. Se sentó. Se paró de nuevo. Sus puños empezaron a apretarse y a aflojarse como lo hacían cuando estaba enfadada y el calor se apresuraba hasta su cabeza.

Media hora más tarde colapsó de vuelta sobre la cama y reviso el daño. **_Wow._**

_¿Dónde has estado?_

**_Fui por un poco de aire fresco. Tenía que refrescarme. Así que me llene; ¿por qué estamos en la oscuridad?_**

_Puede que yo… haya roto la lámpara…_

**_Muy bien genial, ese por eso qué nuestro nudillos están sangrando ¿supongo?_**

_Eso sería correcto._

**_Estoy adivinando… ¿Ino?_**

_Sip._

**_Esa perra._**

* * *

–Bueno, mira quién decidió honrarnos con su presencia–una voz baja gruño desde el borde de la mesa. Sakura se quejó. **_Justo lo que necesitamos, otro idiota con el cual tratar._**

Ella asintió en acuerdo y luego se volvió en una mirada exasperada hacia Kiba, junto con todos los demás en la mesa. –¿Qué?–preguntó él, levantando sus manos en posición defensiva. –Yo solo quería asegurarme de que no vamos a tener una lluvia de comida de nuevo. Extrañamente, eso sólo parece suceder cuando estás cerca– Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se rio de su propia broma, brillando afilados caninos.

–Creo que estaremos bien, gracias– respondió ella con una sonrisa tensa. Ella había planeado en enviar unas cuantas duras palabras hacia él, pero había decidió que las miradas de Shikamaru y Neji ya eran más que suficientes. Sasuke solo se recostó con su característica sonrisa, como si él estuviera por encima de las interacciones mundanas.

–Me pregunto, algo te _hizo_ tan idiota, ¿o sólo naciste de esa manera? –Shikamaru arrastró las palabras perezosamente. Kiba comenzó a levantarse, músculos tensándose bajo su camiseta de mangas largas. Él puede haber estado sentándose con los "fenómenos", pero todavía era un jugador de fútbol en el corazón. Así como se preparaba para atacar, Neji casualmente se adelantó y poso dos dedos en la frente de Kiba, fácilmente empujándolo hacia abajo en su asiento. –No lo hagas–Neji mandó, procediendo a comer su almuerzo. Kiba gruñó un poco más, para hacer un punto, luego empezó a comer también.

El resto del grupo hizo lo mismo, hablando fácilmente ahora que la tensión se había ido. Hinata se inclinó hacia Sakura. –S-Sakura, um ¿estamos s-seguras porque ayer dijiste que tú tal vez…?–Ella hizo unos gestos vagos. Sakura frunció el ceño. _¿Qué quiere decir?_

_Oh mierda, ¡llamamos perra a Ino ayer!_

**_¡Aunque se lo merecía!_**

_¡Justo como vamos a merecer ser golpeadas por comida hoy! Maldición, ¡es día de pastel de carne!_

**_Pero eso rebota. ¡Al menos no es día espagueti y albóndiga!_**

_Cierto, vaya manera de ver el brillante lad- ¡Joder es día de gelatina!_

**_Hija de puta, estamos jodidas_**

Hinata miró como Sakura se retorcía y giraba, preguntándose que tenía que decir Sakura interna esta vez. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera preguntar, todo el infierno se desató–¡NOOOOOOOOO!

El grito rebotó en las paredes, resonando contra los tímpanos de todos. La gente se giró a la fila del almuerzo, donde se había originado el grito, listos para romper al molesto hijo de puta en pedazos. Naruto se salió, tambaleándose, de la línea, viéndose mitad muerto. Era obvio que había sido su grito, y la cafetería volvió a la normalidad. Estaban acostumbrados a las travesuras de Naruto.

Él prácticamente se arrastró hasta la mesa, su cuerpo aparentemente sin vida con la conmoción, pero sus ojos llenos de furia justiciera. –USTEDES CHICOS NO VAN A CREER QUE- ¿Sakura por qué estas bajo la mesa? –Sakura miró hacia arriba con ojos cautelosos y desenroscándose de su posición fetal. –Oh– respondió ella. –Yo solo limpiaba mi- Derramé algo. Ahí abajo. Debajo la mesa. Así que um… fui a conseguirlo. De debajo de la mesa. Es el por qué yo estaba uh… bajo… la mesa… ¿Entonces qué está pasando con la comida Naruto? –Naruto se animó, ojos azules ardiendo.

–¡OH SÍ! ASÍ QUE, TEN ESTO, ¡YA NO SERVIRAN RAMEN NUNCA MÁS! –El resto del grupo levantó la vista de su comida, pero continuaron comiendo, sin sorpresa. Sasuke negó con la cabeza, frotándose las sienes como si solo hubiera obtenido un enorme dolor de cabeza. Sakura se encargó de ser la que explica.

–Naruto, ¿por qué dijeron que no lo servirían? –preguntó.

–Um… ni idea. Estaba gritando demasiado alto como para escuchar realmente– respondió tímidamente, frotándose la parte posterior de su cabeza. Sasuke soltó una exhalación ruidosa de aire y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.

–Está bien–Sakura continuó lentamente, como si estuviera hablando con un niño–¿Cuánto de ramen comes al día?

–No sé, ¿veinte o treinta tazones tal vez? –El resto del grupo hizo una pausa de su comida y miró hacia arriba.

–Exacto entonces- _espera, ¿qué?_

–Sí–Naruto afirmó, imperturbable–Llegué temprano aquí para el desayuno en la mañana y comí tal vez… siete. Luego al almuerzo, comí al menos diez. Luego tome algo para la casa, para la cena, y caliento cerca de seis de esos bebes. A veces más, a veces menos–Sakura y Hinata solo miraban, mientras Shikamaru, Sasuke y Kiba daban a Naruto miradas de éxito. Incluso Chouji parecía un poco asqueado por la descripción.

–Um bien, bueno de todos modos– Sakura procedió, quitándoselo de encima. –¿De dónde obtuviste todos esos tazones?

–De otros chicos–Naruto se encogió de hombros.

–Bien, ¿ahora qué es lo que ellos comen?

–Um…–Naruto pensó. Y pensó. Y pensó. –Nada ¿supongo?

–Por lo tanto, no más días de ramen– Sakura concluyó. Naruto, desinflado, dándose cuenta que él había causado su propia caída. Pero, siendo Naruto, se recuperó un par de minutos más tarde.

–SIN EMBARGO–Naruto bramó, ahora lo suficientemente confiado para volver a caer en gritar. Su voz, increíblemente era aún más fuerte que antes. Sakura podría haber jurado que vio a la chica sorda de la clase 7 taparse los oídos y hacer una mueca de dolor. –¡ALGO DEBE HACERSE! ¡ES POR LO CUAL ESTOY ORGANIZANDO UNA FIESTA DE RAMEN EN MI CASA ESTE SABADO! –Estaba claro no solo para los de la mesa, sino para todo el colegio. Alguien empezó a aplaudir y se extendió rápidamente hasta que toda la cafetería estaba gritando y gritando. _Ellos solo quieren una excusa para ser ruidosos, _Sakura pensó airadamente.

Las puertas dobles a la cafetería se abrieron de golpe y los estudiantes se tranquilizaron mediados de alegría. Tsunade apareció dando fuertes pisotones hasta Naruto, lo agarró por la oreja y lo arrastró fuera de la cafetería. – ¡…no tendré estudiantes causando disturbios en mi colegio! ¿Quién demonios piensas que eres, Martin Luther King? Causando turbas y mier…– Sakura agarró un poco de la vociferación de Tsunade, pero no estaba sorprendida por el lenguaje. Su directora era conocida por ser una exaltada.

Mientras la multitud, o más bien la "turba", había empezado a calmarse cuando Sakura cruzó miradas con Ino. La rubia estaba sentándose en el extremo de su mesa, la mejilla apoyada en su puño. No se veía enrojecida y no estaba respirando con dificultad como la mayoría de la gente en la cafetería. De hecho, no parecía como si hubiera participado en la improvisada manifestación en absoluto. Sakura observó todo esto curiosamente, al mismo tiempo que estaban en una especie de concurso de miradas con Ino. Después de un par de segundos más Ino miro hacia otro lado, una expresión en su rostro que Sakura no podía reconocer.

* * *

_Ding-dong. _La cabeza de Sakura subió rápidamente, la mirada desgarrando desde la tarea que ella había estado trabajando. _No hay manera de que sea…_

Se acercó a la puerta y miró por la mirilla. Si era. Ella abrió la puerta con incredulidad, permitiendo a una Ino con aspecto impaciente entrar como si nada junto a ella.

–Te tomó bastante–dijo Ino, volviéndose hacia Sakura. Su mueca cambió rápidamente en una sonrisa. –Buen atuendo– Sakura se miró a sí misma. Ella estaba en tan solo un sostén deportivo, junto con algún corto viejo de basquetbol y un par de genéricos y sucios calcetines.

–¡No esperaba a nadie! –protestó ella defensivamente– Yo…–se detuvo y miró a otro lado, esperando a Ino para hablar. Ino se movió incómodamente. –Mira, no debí haber intentado hacer que hicieras mi tarea, incluso cuando ese acuerdo habría sido mucho más sencillo para nosotras–ella pausó aquí, dando a Sakura una mirada significativa. Sakura le devolvió la mirada. Ella había hecho clara su posición.

–Pero realmente necesito aprender estas cosas así que ¿podemos hacer esto? –concluyó Ino. Cruzó sus brazos, retando a Sakura a oponerse.

**_¡Esta perra! ¡Dile que puede tomar su arrepentido trasero y su disculpa y metérselo por el culo!_**

–Bien–Sakura accedió. Ino parecía sorprendida que ella hubiera aceptado tan fácilmente, pero se limitó a asentir y fue a la habitación de Sakura. **_¿Qué demonios? _**Sakura interna gruñó. **_¿Qué estás…? Oh lo entiendo, atráela a la habitación, tenla toda cómoda, luego ¡golpea su trasero hacia el suelo!_**

Sakura ignoró la voz, en lugar de ello escogiendo sentarse en su cama y preocuparse a sí misma como siempre lo hacía. Era casi la hora de irse cuando Ino habló– Hey– ella llamó. Sakura se acercó a ella. –¿Por qué no son estas las cosas que llevan a ésta parte de la ecuación? –Sakura le explicó el concepto, luego la vio hacer otro problema por su cuenta. Ella regresó a su cama sintiéndose de algún modo realizada cuando Ino la llamo nuevamente. _¿Ella necesita ayuda tan pronto? _Pensó.

–Toma esa silla y siéntate aquí–demandó Ino. –Me molesta, simplemente merodeando alrededor como una idiota. –Sakura no respondió, sólo cogió la silla y se sentó junto a Ino. El escritorio no era muy grande, y si Sakura deslizaba su pierna un poco más a la izquierda, sus rodillas se tocarían. Se preguntaba porque se había percatado de ello por un segundo, luego lo ignoro a favor de corregir un error. Sakura interna estaba en silencio, confundida por la falta de palizas en la habitación…

–La estropeaste por aquí–apuntó al papel.

–_Perra_– escuchó a Ino murmurar mientras ella se inclinaba para borrar el error. Sakura suspiró. Ellas aún tenían un largo camino por recorrer.


	4. ¿En el closet?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Afterschool pertenece a jumblegut-Lane

* * *

**_Capítulo 4: ¿En el closet?_**

_Estas rocas eran cada vez más y más difíciles de romper. Astillas afiladas de piedra volaron pasando por el rostro de Sakura. Una solitaria gota de sudor se deslizaba debajo su banda para la cabeza, hacia abajo en sus pestañas. Sus puños empezaron a doler debajo sus guantes y ella divisó un reguero de sangre bajando a su brazo. Ella apretó los dientes y siguió pulverizando rocas inocentes. Si ella no entrenaba con este nivel de intensidad, ella nunca alcanzaría a Naruto y Sasuke. Ella continuó con el ritmo de sus golpes, ignorando el dolor reverberante a través de sus manos y muñecas_

_Boom._

_Boom._

Boom.

Boom.

Sakura hizo una mueca de dolor y abrió los ojos, luego los volvió a cerrar lo más rápido que pudo. Sólo la luz de la ventana había hecho el golpeteo en su cabeza intensificarse diez veces. Su lengua se sentía grande y peluda, y su boca estaba completamente seca. Su piel estaba pegajosa con sudor. _¿Qué demonios está pasando?_

Sus ojos se enfocaron en el reloj en el otro lado de la habitación. Era las 7:39. ¡Mierda! Pensó Sakura. ¡Se suponía que debía estar estudiando como hace 2 horas! _¿Qué demonios está pasando?_

Ella se disparó de la cama e hizo una mueca de dolor ante el latido intenso de su cabeza. Sin embargo, sus ojos se ampliaron nuevamente cuando oyó los dos golpes acompañantes. Poco a poco se asomó por el borde de unas desconocidas sábanas para ver a una muy enojada Ino. –¿Qué demonios? – gritó Ino, frotándose la cabeza. Ella revisó su codo, el cual se veía como si estuviera sangrando. Ella siseó cuando lo tocó. –Oh Dios mío, tú _perra…_

Sakura, por otro lado, se quedó sin habla. **_Esto podría ser un sueño sucio en estos momentos._**

Sakura sólo pudo asentir. Ino sólo estaba vestida con una camiseta grande y una no-tan-inocente ropa interior, que estaban a la vista gracias a la caída que había tenido. Sólo hizo falta una sacudida para Sakura, que podía decir que ella no estaba vistiendo un sostén. Ella apartó la mirada ruborizada. Ino continuó despotricando, ni siquiera dándose cuenta de las intensas miradas que habían estado ocurriendo. Su torrente de insultos se interrumpió cuando vio el reloj. –¡Mierda! ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

–Bueno, ¿por qué estabas en la misma cama que yo? – Sakura sintió como si disparara de vuelta. Sin embargo si ella miraba atrás para decirlo, ella podría tener otra mirada de los pechos de Ino y entonces ella nunca sería capaz de mirar a otro lado. Ino revolvió en el suelo por sus cosas, dando a cualquiera que estuviera mirando, una perfecta vista de su trasero. Sakura no sabía eso, por supuesto. Porque ella no estaba mirando. Obviamente.

–Jodermierdamaldiciónjoderjoderjoder–Ino continuó, finalmente reuniendo toda su ropa de la habitación. Ella se volteó hacia Sakura, obviamente para despotricar un poco más, pero por alguna razón su rostro cambió de rabia intensa a una de diversión. –Lo siento, acerca de eso–sonrió, señalando a Sakura. Sakura bajó sus cejas. Ino nunca decía lo siento. **_Debemos estar suavizándola ¿no?_** Sakura interna sonrió.

_Tal vez, _Sakura respondió. Ella miró alrededor del cuarto y notó los posters inspiradores y el equipo de entrenamiento. _De acuerdo, ahora mismo estoy, ya sea en el cuarto de Lee o de Naruto._

Lo que parecía ser un poster hecho en casa de un gato soñando ser un tigre con la leyenda "CREÉLO" estaba al frente y al centro de la pared. _De acuerdo, de Naruto entonces._

Ella se levantó para irse porque, después de todo, ella todavía tenía la mañana de estudio del sábado para hacer. Mientras ella lentamente balanceaba sus piernas sobre el borde de la cama, se dio cuenta de algo moviéndose en el lado derecho de la cama. –¿Hinata?

Hinata se sentó y miró hacia otro lado con timidez. –U-ustedes chicas estaban discutiendo y yo n-no quise interrumpir–Sakura la observó durante un par de momentos y luego se echó a reír. –Confía en mi Hinata, tú eras más que libre para interrumpir eso. Ino y yo no tenemos necesidad de hablar.

Hinata se sonrojó. –B-bueno después de lo de anoche…–no terminó la frase. La mente de Sakura empezó a correr mientras consideraba las implicaciones de esa oración.

_Oh, la fiesta fue ayer por la noche… ¿Les dije acerca de la tutoría?_

**_¡Mierda!_**

_Maldición, si todo el mundo sabe…_

**_Espera, ¡no! Ino hubiera estado diez veces más enojada de lo que estaba está mañana si lo hubiéramos hecho._**

_Así que, ¿qué? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada?_

Ella comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, suavemente al principio, luego más fuerte. Ella estaba comenzando a sentirse realmente harta con su falta de memoria. Hinata se inclinó hacia delante y gentilmente posó la espalda de Sakura sobre la cama. –¿No lo recuerdas? –preguntó en voz baja. Sakura negó con la cabeza, el ceño fruncido. Mientras Hinata intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos y explicarle a Sakura lo que pasó, Sakura tomó la oportunidad de verla discretamente.

Hinata estaba en su usual sudadera y jeans y cuando Sakura miró abajo, vio que ella estaba con jeans también. _De acuerdo, así que no todos estaban quitándose la ropa entonces._

**_Que fastidio. Hubiera querido ver de Hinata su- _**–Entonces, ¿qué pasó?–Sakura presionó.

–B-bueno, um, tú y ella, con lo cual quiero decir I-Ino y tú, estaban en… bueno estábamos j-jugando tan bien, um, tú fuiste a… ¡Pregúntale a Naruto! –Hinata huyó de la habitación. Sakura se encogió de hombros y se levantó de la cama y bajó las escaleras. Aparentemente ella no había sido la única que se había quedado dónde Naruto anoche. Temari y Shikamaru yacían en un sofá mientras Kiba, Lee, y Gaara, todos compartían el otro. Chicos al azar, sin nombres, yacían en el suelo, unos cuantos quejándose y agarrando sus cabezas. Sakura los evitó cuidadosamente, y se deslizó a través, tratando de encontrar a Naruto. Después de diez minutos de búsqueda, sin embargo, Sakura había terminado.

_De acuerdo, ¿pasar otra hora buscando a Naruto en lo que parece ser el apocalipsis, o tener algo de estudio hecho?_

**_Apocalipsis por favor._**

_¡El estudio lo es!_

* * *

Sakura se despertó la mañana del lunes y se deleitó de cuán bien se sentía despertar normalmente. Ella había pasado todo el domingo, estudiando mientras pasaba por las tres etapas de la resaca, que ella había visto en Internet.

Primero había ido a través de la etapa "Mátame", dentro de lo cual su boca estaba seca, la cabeza le estaba palpitando sin cesar, y estaba vomitando periódicamente. A lo largo de todo ello, ella sólo había estado tres horas. Luego vino la etapa "Ayúdame", en el cual ella intentaba ejercitarse, tomando café y bebiendo otras mezclas extrañas. Se sonrojó en un par de otros "remedios". La última etapa era "Resurrección" en la cual ella comía y bebía como loca. Durante todo el día ella sólo había conseguido cinco horas de estudio.

Pero el lunes era un nuevo día, y Sakura recibió la alegría y una vitalidad renovada. _¡Hurra por las cabezas despejadas!_

**_¡Por bocas llenas de saliva y no vomito!_**

_¡Por rostros que no están totalmente rojos!_

Ella empezó a meterse en su uniforme escolar y estaba tirando de su falda verde oscuro cuando su celular vibró. Ella le dio la vuelta y leyó.

Naruto: **recuerda no hay cole h0y. Quieres salir?**

Vibró otra vez.

Hinata: **Sakura, sólo quería informarte que no hay colegio hoy día como es el Día de los Caídos. Estoy segura de que no lo olvidaste de nuevo, pero sólo por si acaso pensé en enviarte un mensaje. Además, Naruto quiere salir. ¿Vas a ir? Si es así, preguntaré a mi padre si puedo ir también. –Hinata**

Estaba empezando a devolverle el mensaje a Hinata diciendo que tenía que ponerse al día con sus estudios cuando ella fue interrumpida por más mensajes de texto.

Neji: **No hay colegio hoy Sakura.**

Kiba: **ey perra no hay colegio hoy asi que no te aparezcas de nuevo como una idiota toma tu trasero donde naruto estamos haciendo algo**

Sasuke: **¿Puedo pedir prestado $20? Gracias de antemano ;)**

Sakura frunció el ceño ante su pantalla. _No he olvidado los días que tenemos descanso tanto así._

**_Sí, si lo hiciste._**

Ella se encogió de hombros y lanzó el celular sobre la cama. Ella no tenía ninguna intención de salir con nadie; tenía una carga de tareas y estudio para hoy. Ella suspiró. _Esto es por qué no voy a fiestas._

**_¿Cuál es la excusa para no conseguir chicas? Estoy cachonda._**

Ella estaba profundamente en el modo estudio cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Se dio la vuelta y se congeló, como un sabueso capturando un aroma. Otro par de golpes vinieron, impacientes y exigentes. Sakura se levantó para contestar. –Mira Naruto–ella comenzó, balanceándose al abrirlo. –Oh, Hola, Ino.

–Hey–Ino dijo pasando de lado de Sakura–No estaba segura si esto aún estaba hoy, así que sólo vine. Hagamos matemáticas hoy porque Asuma ha estado en mi caso otra vez.

Sakura siguió, aturdida por cuan fácilmente Ino había tomado el cargo de la situación en su casa. –Estaba algo así como planeando en estudiar hoy…–murmuró.

**_¡Habla! ¡Esta perra está en tu territorio ahora!_**

–¿Qué fue eso? –Ino preguntó, poniendo su mochila en el suelo. Ella se volvió a Sakura con una mirada. Sakura sintió su rostro calentarse.

–N-nada–contestó. La mirada de Ino se movió desde sus ojos hasta su cuello, y esa oh- tan familiar sonrisa tomo lugar en su rostro. –Eso salió muy bien.

Sakura miró alrededor en confusión, y luego fue hacia espejo. Ella jadeó. Ahí estaba un enorme moretón, púrpura en su cuello. –T-tú, ¿me golpeaste? –preguntó, frotándose el sensible lugar.

La sonrisa de Ino creció. –No del todo. ¿No te acuerdas?

Sakura empezó a ponerse a la defensiva. –No. ¿Por qué? –preguntó– ¿Debería?

–Realmente deberías–Ino se rio.

Sakura pasó sus manos bajo su rostro mientras intentaba recordar. _¿Qué fue lo que pas-? Oh_

* * *

–T-t-todos mis, todos mis buenos amigos vengan aquí. Todos mis- um Ino, ven aquí. Um Kiba, Neji, Lee, uh Sakura and uh H-Hinata. ¡Temari también! Y uh Sarah, um Tenten, uh… Shikamaru y… sí. Levántense aquí chicos, a mi cuarto, ¡ahora! –los pocos elegidos se abrieron paso entre la abundante multitud, bloqueando las agitadas extremidades de bailarines borrachos en su camino. Pronto estuvieron todos reunidos en la habitación de Naruto en un ancho círculo. Sakura y Hinata se sentaron en la cama, su usual lugar cuando venían, al lado de Lee. Neji se sentó a los pies de la cama, directamente a la derecha de Hinata. El resto se sentó o acostó en el suelo.

Sakura reposó su cabeza en el hombro de Hinata. Ella había tenido un par de copas de jugo antes y ella había estado sintiéndose mareada desde entonces. Naruto miró alrededor del círculo desde el medio, una mirada seria en su rostro. –Los he reunido a todos aquí hoy–empezó dramáticamente–para probar mi nuevo juego– El grupo dio un buen gruñido afable. Los juegos de Naruto siempre eran divertidos, pero casi siempre iban demasiado lejos.

–De acuerdo–dijo entusiasmado, ignorando al grupo– Es llamado "¿Puedes pasar el rato?" y es una mezcla de Verdad y Reto, Girar la Botella, beber, y quitarse la ropa. Muy bien entonces alguien gira la botella, pero a cualquiera que le toque, la persona que lo giró le da a persona a la que le tocó un reto, y si ellos se acobardan, ellos tienen que beber un poco de este delicioso brandy mío o quitarse un prenda de vestir, ¿entendido?

–Bien por mí, pero ¿por qué los aguafiestas tienen que estar aquí? –preguntó Temari, haciendo un gesto hacia el grupo de Sakura. Naruto la ignoró nuevamente. –Bien, yo voy primero.

El giró la botella. –Yyy ¡Sasuke! Voy a hacer que te arrepientas de esta, créelo. Bieen, um di "Naruto es mejor que yo en el futbol" tres veces–el grupo rio a medias. La rivalidad de los chicos estaba saliéndose de control.

–¡Nunca! –respondió Sasuke, tomando un profundo sorbo del brandy y poniéndolo de vuelta en el medio. Él se inclinó adelante y giró la botella. –Hmm… Neji. Te reto… ¡a chupar el pulgar del pie de Sarah! –Muchos tragos, muchos retos, y varias prendas de vestir después, Ino lo giró y le tocó a Temari.

–Temari, Temari, Temari. –bromeó, estirando sus, ahora, desnudas piernas. –_Te _reto a besarte con Shika– Temari le envió una mirada que podía quemar un hoyo en la pared–Oh, y por 30 segundos o más–agregó Ino.

Temari maldijo en voz alta y se inclinó hacia adelante por Shikamaru, cayendo directamente sobre su rostro. Ella había bebido un poco demasiado. Se levantó con dignidad y se arrastró hacia Shikamaru, tirando de él en lo que tenía que ser el beso más mojado que Sakura había visto en su vida. Ella hizo una mueca y finalmente, miró hacia otro lado cuando Temari se arrastró sobre su regazo. Hinata tenía las manos sobre sus ojos y el resto se movía incómodo. Se estaba poniendo bastante caliente entre una pareja muy poco probable. Todos habían esperado que ella tomara la bebida.

Cuando los 30 segundos finalmente llegaron, Temari se arrastró de vuelta a su lugar y giró la botella. Era Ino. La sonrisa de Temari era la más grande y la más malvada que Sakura había visto, y eso era mucho decir. Ino sólo sonrió, imperturbable. La sonrisa de Temari se tornó imposiblemente más ancha. –Yo. Te. Reto… bueno veamos esto. Siete minutos en el paraíso coooooooooon…

Sakura vio como los ojos de Temari se deslizaron hacia Lee. _Oh Dios, pobre Ino_. Pensó.

**_En serio, incluso yo no la odio tanto._**

_Sólo tengamos esperanzas por ella._

**_Sí, cualquiera menos Lee._**

Justo mientras Sakura pensaba eso, los ojos de Temari revolotearon hacia ella, luego de vuelta a Lee, luego hacia ella de nuevo. _No, no, no, no, ¡no!_

**_Por favor que sea Lee, por favor que sea Lee, por favor, por favor, por favor que sea- _**–Sakura

El grito de Sakura no fue escuchado debajo del alboroto en la habitación.

–¡NO! –Ino gritó.

–Estoy a favor de algún tipo de acción lésbi, pero ¡eso sólo es desagradable! –Kiba bramó.

–No hagas eso–murmuró Hinata.

–No conozco a ninguno de ustedes chicos, ¿por qué estoy aquí? –cuestionó Sarah en voz baja.

–¡TUMM!* –murmuró Sasuke.

–¡Por favor no! –rogó Sakura–Todo menos, ¡y-yo tomaré! –se abalanzó hacia adelante y tomó la botella de brandy y lo inclinó hacia arriba. El alcohol golpeó su garganta, y ella tosió y farfulló pero siguió bebiendo. Sabía cómo la mezcla de un zapato y químicos de limpieza. Terminó la botella y la estrelló en el suelo, desafiando a cualquiera a cuestionarla. Y lo hicieron.

–Es el reto de Ino, no puedes tomar por ella–Temari sonrió. –Y ahora todo el brandy se ha ido así que…–ella cambió su mirada a Ino, como todos los demás. Ino ya se había quitado sus pantalones y sostén para evitar otros retos. Ella le devolvió la mirada a Temari. Tenían una lucha de miradas fijas. –Bien.

–¿Q-qué? –balbuceó Sakura mientras Ino agarraba su muñeca y la jalaba hacia el closet. Eso fue todo lo que obtuvo antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

–¡No nos besaremos! –resopló en la oscuridad después de una largo silencio–¡O-o cualquier cosa! –ella se sonrojó ante la idea de "cualquier cosa". La oscura figura que era Ino se movió.

–Claro que no–se burló. Sakura se relajó. –¡Pero no voy a dejar que Temari obtenga lo mejor de mí! –Sakura se puso tensa. –Entonces ¿qué significa eso?

–Significa que pretendemos–explicó Ino.

–Bueno ¿qué sig-?–Sakura hizo una mueca de dolor cuando su espalda golpeó una de las paredes no ocupadas por colgadores.

–Significa esto–Ino susurró en la oreja de Sakura. La longitud total de su cuerpo estaba presionado contra el de Sakura y ella la sujetaba por las muñecas. Sus senos presionando contra la clavícula de Sakura, tan cerca de su rostro que Sakura podría acariciarlos con la quijada si lo quería.

**_Sí lo quiero. En serio lo hago._**

_¿No es esta la misma chica que te llamo perra múltiples veces durante la semana?_

**_No, estos son sus senos._**

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –dijo Sakura entre dientes, luchando para liberar sus muñecas. Ino los golpeó de vuelta contra la pared– Es acerca de los sonidos, eso es todo lo que ellos tienen, así que solamente debemos hacerlos bien–explicó Ino.

–Bueno, ¡no me gusta! –Sakura logró liberar sus muñecas, y empujó a Ino fuera de ella, hacia el suelo. Ino agarró a Sakura por la muñeca de nuevo y la jaló abajo hacia el suelo. –No mientas–Ino sonrió al oído de Sakura.

Ella y Sakura se voltearon, y luego ella estaba encima, con las rodillas a ambos lados de los muslos de Sakura con ambas muñecas de Sakura clavadas encima de su cabeza. Sus senos pendían directamente sobre el rostro de Sakura. Sakura se resistió y retorció, tratando de hacer caer a Ino. Ino tomó eso como una señal para obtener un mayor control de la situación, y se bajó hasta que ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre Sakura, cortando todos sus movimientos.

–Bueno, como dicen, no los conoces hasta que te has sentado sobre ellos–Ino rio.

–Estoy bastante segura de que solo eres tú–Sakura gruñó. Ella sacudió sus caderas a Ino con la esperanza de empujarla fuera. No hubo suerte.

–Detente–rio Ino, montándola fácilmente–Me estás excitando.

**_Conozco la sensación._**

_¡Tú _no _estás ayudando en este momento!_

–Mira–Ino murmuró al oído de Sakura. –Todo lo que necesito en este momento es un buen gemido. Los siete minutos ya llegarán.

–¡No voy a gemir! –protestó Sakura.

–Vamos sólo-

–¡No! –ella prácticamente gritó.

–¡Cállate! –Ino siseó. –Bien, haremos esto de la manera difícil entonces.

Sakura ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de protestar antes de que Ino estrellara sus labios hacia abajo sobre los de Sakura. Sakura se congeló de inmediato, sus reacciones retardadas por la conmoción. Ino aprovechó la oportunidad y deslizó su lengua en la boca de Sakura y su pierna entre los muslos de Sakura. Ella pasó su lengua detrás de los dientes de Sakura, creando una sensación de cosquilleo y causando estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Sakura. Un pequeño gemido escapó de los labios de Sakura mientras el muslo desnudo de Ino rozaba contra su centro a través de sus pantalones.

–Voy a necesitar hacerlo mejor que eso–Ino advirtió, apartándose de los labios de Sakura. Ella pasó los ojos por el cuerpo de Sakura antes de inclinarse y besar el cuello de Sakura.

–Oh–Sakura chilló ante la sensación. Sus esfuerzos por escapar comenzaron de nuevo, con mayor vigor. Ino los ignoró, siguiendo mojando, besos con la boca abierta hacia abajo donde el cuello se unía con el hombro y chupó con fuerza. Sakura se retorcía y movía, y trató de recordar porque estaba aún luchando.

_¡S-se siente taaaaaan bien!_

Ino se apartó y Sakura dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio. No importaba cuan bien se había sentido, ella no había dejado a Ino ganar.

–Eso no va a ser lo suficientemente grande–murmuró Ino, colocando sus labios en cuello de Sakura. Ella mordió en la ahora-sensible piel y Sakura arqueó su espalda y dejó escapar un fuerte gemido justo mientras Naruto abría la puerta. La luz inundó el closet, mostrando claramente la comprometedora posición de las dos como una prueba más de la hazaña. Ino miró por encima de su hombre a la puerta. –Oh ¿se acabó? –preguntó casualmente, levantándose y saliendo.

Sakura se levantó con un poco más de dificultad y se tambaleó hasta la cama, hiperconsciente de su rostro enrojecido y arrugada ropa. Y se dejó caer al lado de Hinata, quien se volvió a mirarla como si fuera un extraterrestre. Murmullos estallaron en la habitación y los ojos de todos estaban sobre cierta chica peli-rosada. Ino, podían creer hiciera algo como eso, pero ese gemido definitivamente no había sido Ino.

–TUMM–murmuró Sasuke a Kiba, quién casualmente había puesto una almohada sobre su regazo.

–Juro por Dios que escuché, "Detente me estás excitando" –Sarah murmuró a Lee, que estaba buscando una almohada.

–Entonces um… Supongo que yo seré el siguiente–Sakura escuchó decir a Naruto antes de que ella fluyera, o más bien se hundiera, en el olvido total.

* * *

–Tú…tú–exclamó Sakura, corriendo lejos de Ino. Ino levantó una ceja.

–Oh así que ¿recordaste entonces? Así que realmente necesito ayuda en-

–Tú, éste, éste _chupetón_–ella susurró la palabra–¡es enorme! ¡No puedo ir al colegio de esta manera!

–Cálmate idiota. Estamos en invierno. Estoy segura que tienes un horrible y tonto cuello de tortuga para esconderlo hasta que desaparezca. Además, no todo el mundo tiene este trato, deberías considerarte afortunada.

**_Dile que yo digo gracias_**

_¡No!_

–¿Qué dijo Sakura interna? –preguntó Ino, viéndose entretenida. La cabeza de Sakura se levantó hacia Ino.

–¿Qué? –Ino nunca había hecho ninguna alusión a su antigua amistad antes.

Ino se movió extrañamente–Bueno sólo recordé- bueno parecía que estaba hablándole.

–Yo- ella no- Yo- um- nada–Sakura tartamudeó

–De acuerdo perra lo que sea, no tengas una pelea sobre ello–Ino disparó de vuelta– Ahora puedes ayudarme en esta jodido problema ¿por favor? Realmente no tengo todo el día

* * *

*Originalmente decía HAWT que significa Having A Wonderful Time. Yo lo traduje como Teniendo Un Momento Maravilloso es por eso que le puse TUMM.

Disculpen la tardanza espero que les haya gustado y espero ponerme pronto a la par de la historia original.


End file.
